Hayley Woodard, the lost daughter of Hera
by gleamingmickstures
Summary: Hayley Woodard considers herself as the unluckiest person until she finds out her big role in the Greek/ demi-god world. Full of adventures, epic thrills deep in the story. Beginning might be a bore though
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st time to write a story or publish it here in FanFiction. An amateur in writing . Reviews are accepted Hope you enjoy it! :D 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Percy Jackson

_...Eyes follow my every move...Every move I do leaves a smell for them...I feel a sudden urge to run and hide... This story is about a girl named Haley Woodard who mostly considered herself as the unluckiest person until she finds out her big role in the Greek/ demi-god world. This 1__st__ chapter is the beginning of Halyey's experience in knowing her life background and not just the girl who has dyslexia and ADHD._

~A Start for a Reason~

"Hahaha, It's Hayley the dyslexic, ADHD freak!" With a show of her tongue at me, Kayla shoved me to the side, laughing along with her group of snotty friends.

It's not my fault that I have dyslexia and ADHD, though still I regret having them. I feel lonely and hate over myself for what I have and I feel that I don't deserve this kind of situation.

Hayley Woodard is my name. I am an orphan and what's worse is that I have dyslexia and ADHD. Our "mother" in the house, Ms. Anne, told me that my parents dropped me in this orphanage house, in New York, with terrified looks on their faces, like they were in a hurry to save me from something, so Ms. Anne had no choice but to accept me in. I was just a few months old back then.

"Hey Hayley, want some help?" With a smile, Tiffany Stan, my best friend helped me up. Tiffany always looked like she had back pain since she walks like every step of the way was a pain. When I asked her what happened, she replied " Oh it's nothing, it's the fault of my heavy backpack each and every day I lugged with me when I was hiking in the woods." I asked her why would she be hiking and she quickly changed the subject. Tiff has been an orphan ever since I came here, as what Ms. Anne told me. It was like we were meant to be friends for some reason.

I fixed my t-shirt which was tilted to the side because of the shove that I got from Kayla. "You should be more careful when it comes to passing by Kayla. You know her, a slight glance and woop she swipes down like a flash of lightning."

"Tiff, it's not my fault that I just had to go through her "territory" when the quickest way to my room is passing through here."

" True, true..." With a shrug of her shoulders, we headed straight for our room to fix ourselves up for the big event.

The big event is what I call for adoption day. It's when a couple comes inside our orphanage home and Ms. Anne asking us to brush ourselves up and tells us that we'd be having 1 hour for each one of us to spend with the couple.

Tiff quickly fixed herself up, wearing her long baggy pants and a t-shirt with a peace sign on it. I had no choice but to just use my special outfit for whenever the big day comes. My special outfit comes with a skirt that was plainly black with a matching top that was plain too yet it had the color of pink.

We all lined ourselves up in front of the couple. The man looked like he worked in a car fixing shop of some sort while the woman looked like she spent the whole day planting. "Haley, get the hell out of the way! Face the truth that you don't have a chance of getting adopted." Kayla always had her way and since I got used to that I just backed up and let her stand in front of me. I glanced beside my best friend and readied myself for her "You shouldn't just let her do that to you!" speeches but to my surprise she didn't, instead she just smiled at me. What was also awkward was that she faced the couple and gave them a wink and the couple grinned at her like they had a plan.

_I know it's not much but will try updating soon, the next chapter would probably be about Hayley discovering the truth about herself :D. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I Don't own anything from Percy Jackson_

_Here's the 2__nd__ chapter of Hayley Woodard, the lost daughter of Hera. I'm still thinking of other plots of the update again soon :D Reviews are accepted _

Percy Jackson POV

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure!"

Annabeth has been bugging me for so long about our newest quest. She has been trying to persuade me that what Rachel Dare's, our new oracle, prediction was utterly impossible and there was no way it is true.

"But Hera doesn't like to have kids from mortals!" Annabeth was having trouble keeping her blonde hair in place from the wind that was ruining her hair. Hey! What would you expect from riding a Pegasus?

"I know, I know. That's why this first step of our quest is important if it wasn't then maybe I shouldn't have called Blackjack to help us track this mystery girl." I hated the fact that we didn't know anything about this VIDG (very important demi-god). For all we know she is an orphan and that Chiron said that we just had to find her before "they" find her.

"It really just doesn't make sense!"

"Well Annabeth, a lot of things about being a demi-god doesn't make sense! Are you okay or is the mist affecting you?"

I didn't know what her expression was when I teased her since I was guiding Blackjack out from the cloudy sky. I guess Zeus isn't in a good mood today.

"Oh stop teasing me Percy! By the way I have a surprise for you! See, I asked help from two demi-gods to disguise themselves as a couple to adopt her before anyone does. Their latest update was that they're now making arrangements and we'd be meeting them beside the orphanage." She nudged to the side.

"Oh sorry, I really just can't think straight when my hair is messed up. I can't afford to drop my clip too from this height!" Annabeth added.

"Enough first about your hair, you could've asked help from the Aphrodite kids to braid or tie your hair."

"We didn't have time!"

Okay, okay. What's it with girls and their hair being messed up?

"Anyway, where is the orphanage again?" I searched down below. I saw people bustling about. Business people lugging suitcases, models having go-sees, cars honking their horns until there was no tomorrow. New York, busy as usual!

"Oh I can see it now! Just down that block! "

We landed on top of an abandoned house.

Blackjack knew already what to do and headed straight somewhere that was close by, probably beside a carrot stand.

We quickly headed straight for the nearby orphanage. (Don't ask how we got down from the abandoned house. Long story short there was a lot of rope tying, spy like stunts involved)

Finally we arrived at the front porch of the orphanage.

The orphanage building looked like it never had a renovation in years! (Probably it hadn't)

Its wall paint had a lot of scrapes revealing the base coat. The plants beside were almost to the point of withering. It had a second floor maybe for the bedrooms for the orphans. Inside I can see girls playing, a lot of Barbie dolls who had half of their head bald.

"Hey Percy! I can sense something powerful inside the house."

"Me too! Maybe "they" are here!"

"But from my monster tracker, there are no monsters around the perimeter or in the area."

Annabeth had been making all sorts of gadgets based on the laptop that was given to her by Daedalus.

"Then what is it?"

"Hey friends!"

We came face to face with John Greggor. He's from the Hephaestus cabin.

I kept holding myself from laughing since it wasn't his thing to dress up so professionally. Way back in CampHalf Blood, Hephaestus kids usually look like they've been working on something, they usually were.

"So how's it going in there, where's the VIDG?" I felt excited since this orphan ain't an ordinary orphan.

"Slow down Percy! Actually...are you sure she's the lost daughter of Hera?"

*Thunder rumbled*

"Shh quiet about that! Zeus shouldn't find out about this!" Annabeth hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. So I was saying are you sure she's the you know of you know?"

"What do you mean? You think you made a mistake in choosing or looking for her? John we just can't mess this up!"

I was sweating all over from being troubled about this comment of John.

"Silly Percy, always thinking about drastic problems! Hahaha. What I meant to say is she looks more than a Hades kid to me! That kid looked one heck of being gloomy."

Suddenly, the main door of the orphanage opened and out stepped three people. One was Lindy Shay, she's a Demeter kid. Always smelled of flowers. The girl beside her was uhm from the looks of the position of her body was a satyr. What really stunned me the most was that beside the girl satyr was a girl who really looked gloomy. She has brown chocolate hair. Her face almost resembled Hera's. She was wearing a black skirt and a pink blouse. She looked scared almost like she knew what to expect.

"So are you family?" The VIGD asked.

Me and Annabeth looked at each other and nodded.

"Yep we are! Welcome to the..."

"Welcome to the Lenners family!" John and Lindy chipped in.

"Percy I feel so weak..." Annabeth whispered.

Then the VIGD began glowing and then BOOM a flash of light came out from her, before we knew it she fainted. Beside her was a peacock feather.

She was claimed by Hera.

**3****rd**** Chapter preview: The return to Camp Half Blood. Still thinking of the 3rd Chapter plot though **


	3. Chapter 3

3RD CHAPTER of Hayley Woodard, the lost daughter of Hera

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Percy Jackson

Hayley's POV

"What have you done Hera? Is it not I who told you to not linger on human beings?"

What's this?

I was in some place that I had never ever seen in my entire life! There were pillars, temples everywhere. A giant person was standing in front of me quarrelling over some other giant that I assume that her name is Hera. I engulfed myself over the place. The place was HUGE! At the back of the 2 quarrelling giants were approximately 12 seats, curved in a semi circle.

"Now you dare blame me for what I have done? Zeus, honey, I don't want to argue with-" Before Hera can continue her argument, Zeus interrupted with a grumble of thunder.

"How can we not argue of the situation at hand? You have made a decision on the throne of Hestia to swear that you will not have a child from a human! Dare you say I should not worry? Dare you say I should not be understood of my feelings?"

"But my poor daughter..."

As she said this, she collapsed into one of the chairs behind her while she had dainty tears prickling down from her face. As she held both of her hands to cover her face she mumbled,

"I do not blame you Zeus for your feelings nor do I regret having a child from a human. It is quite unfair that you get to have lots of wives, while me, oh poor me, just lay here acting like I don't care. It is unfair of almost all of the Olympian gods have children that came from the human race and can be proud when these children of theirs triumph over saving us or their own kind! Look at your daughter, Thalia. You have to admit that she made you proud when she had the success of helping another famous child of Poseidon, Percy Jackson!"

Hera continued sobbing while Zeus on the other hand had his hand in the air in a mid stop, thinking if he might slap Hera or not. But he clasped his hand into a fist and kept it to his side. He approached a great balcony ahead and folded his arms in a sign of thinking, glancing over head the view from his balcony. (Though I may add, the view didn't look that interesting since it had darks clouds all over while rain poured heavily also thunder can be heard a hundred times louder there.)

"What's the name of your daughter if I may ask?" Zeus looked quite hesitant of asking this question. There was a touch of regret over his voice.

Hera looked quite familiar... She appeared as to floating on air whenever she would walk. She had this flow-y dress that had intricate detail of pearls and jewels of every kind. The dress appears that it can change color depends on her mood and right now it had the shade of dark purple. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, twirled bundles of hair dangling. Her head had a golden laurel glowing with pride.

Zeus, on the other hand, was this buff, business looking man who had a gray beard and gray hair. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit which fitted him well. His eyes were gray and when you looked closely it may make you feel chilly inside.

"Her name is..."

~O~O~O~O~

"Is she waking?"

"I don't know, though her eyes are twitching."

"Twitching?"

"Yes, TWITCHING!"

I pushed myself up to sit and think that where the hell am I, when I saw my now legal parents.

I rubbed my eyes and finally said, "Mom, Dad, where am I?"

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, looking like they were having a secret conversation. My mom had on like a t-shirt which was orange that stated Camp Half Blood same as with my dad. Wait a minute...They look younger than before! It seemed that a while ago they had a few wrinkles on their faces but now they look like 17, 18 year olds.

"Hayley, you need to get some rest. Relax a bit, you know, chill..." She tapped my head in a soothing way more like in a motherly way. What was odd was that she obviously used the chill word and it made me think that it was not for adults to say in a mimic like way of teens. She stood up and gestured Dad that it was his turn to talk.

He brushed through his hair and sat next to me saying, "Your uhm mom is right. You need some rest and we'll be explaining loads of things later on. Trust me; you need rest, big time!" He winked and both of my now legal parents walked out of the room.

When they were gone, I sat straight up but rubbed my forehead since the pain was unbearable.

"What the-"

I glanced around the room and was in total shock of the whole new atmosphere. The room was enormous maybe the size of 5 long buses combined together. The room had marble pillars which were rapped with flower vines, much like in my vision or dream. There was a huge closet right up front made from, I'm guessing, expensive and rare trees. There beside the closet was a dresser that had peacock feathers for its decoration. The light of the room was coming from a grand chandelier. There was also a golden chest in front of the bed I'm currently sitting. What was cool was that there was this great sceptre that was floating. I quickly approached it and when I touched it, it glowed but before I could explore the sceptre more I noticed at the back of the sceptre, in the middle of the room was a tall marble statue. She looked familiar in a way that I felt a close relation to her. Woah! This is Hera!

I backed away from the statue and checked out my wardrobe. I really need to get out of these special clothes!

Once I opened the closet, I was surprised that inside was a few t-shirts that were same as those of my parents! Also there were a couple of jeans, 2 pairs of rubber shoes and 2 pairs of sneakers. I had no choice but to slip on one of the t-shirts, a pair of rubber shoes and jeans.

I rushed toward the door since I was too scared of finding what was beyond the door in front of me. I sucked up a big breath, turned the door knob and pushed myself out.

~O~O~O~O~O~

What a bizarre place! This place had the most isolated look ever. I felt that I was back in the medieval era. Kids and some teenagers were sword fighting by the trees, others was practicing bow arching. There were also a lot of obstacle courses! The only thing that was modern mostly was that these kids, teenagers were wearing the same thing I had on instead of knightly armours. Then a thought hit me, what the heck am I doing here? Am I in some jail were kids, teenagers are being forced to participate in an army? Where are my damn parents?

I rushed toward a building that looked like the main office building. When I finally approached the door and was about to knock, the door flew open.

"Hello young lady, I'm Chiron. Are you looking for your parents? If you are, just head straight toward the first room you meet at the hall to the left. There you'll find them."

"Thank you but may I ask where I am?"

"It's better if your parents would explain this matter. Go on, your parents are waiting."

I rushed toward the room that Chiron pointed me to. When I entered the room, my now legal parents was sitting across each other, on chairs that were made of wood but the table was authentic in a way that I've never seen before.

"Why so early my dear? I told you that you need some rest!" My mom had on a worried look.

"Uhh...Lindy uhm honey dear just relax and forget that she needs rest besides, she looks prepared enough!" My dad said reassuringly. My mom heaved a sigh and gestured to me to sit at the empty chair by the middle side part of the table.

"What do you mean I look ready enough? Are you arresting me? Are you going to tell me that I did something illegal that's why I blacked out?"

I had sweat rolling down my face and my eyes was filled with noticeable tears that were about to prickle down.

"Don't be tensed my dear, we just want to straighten things up a bit." My mom said.

"For starters this is Camp Half Blood, for kids that have secret lives hidden in them. Let's just get straight to the point. Ever wondered that who your true parents are? Well 1 of your parents is a god."

The whole time that they were explaining to me this whole situation I just had a shocked look pasted on my face.

"Finally, your training would start tomorrow. Although you're the first to be a daughter of... Hera."

"Hera? You mean a giant?"

"No, no. They are giant gods to be exact."

"So you're really not my parents, you like, just adopted me for this whole thing. But to be honest, I think you've got the wrong girl!"

"Ahh young demi-gods, I remembered myself saying this phrase too!"

They both laughed while me wanting for more information.

"Can you please explain more?"  
>"We will when it is the right time."<p>

"Though it isn't us who would explain, it would be Dionysus and Chiron."

"Who are they?"

"You'll meet them soon enough! Go on it's time for your dinner, for now you'd be eating inside your room. Usually we eat all together along with the other demi-gods but we wouldn't want to surprise the others and yourself." Said my former legal parent.

"Oh okay so I'll just go. Thanks for the info!"

With that I headed off to my room and readied myself for a whole new experience waiting for me tomorrow.

**Next chapter: Other information of the life details of Hayley and her first official day in Camp Half Blood! Or maybe another POV of Percy Jackson. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the super late update Had many things to do! Hope you enjoy reading the 4__th__ Chapter! :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Percy Jackson_

4th Chapter of Hayley Woodard, the lost daughter of Hera

Hayley's POV

Stop it!

Stop it!

Sigh... My first day of training in Camp Half Blood didn't turn as perfectly as I had planned.

Whispers there...

Whispers here...

I was sitting all alone in one of the tables during lunch time. They were serving something that I have obviously never even dare imagine being placed on my plate.

Last night, I had a hard time accepting all of this. While I lay in bed, I kept on insisting to myself that all of this was just a dream!

Also my mind kept lingering over the vision I had yesterday with the 2 Gods... especially Hera.

So far I've been classified as the weirdo... Bullies all over again.

I hate this place! I had no friend to talk to, Kayla was on some trip. My fellow campers kept on whispering rumours about me that was hard to not hear nor ignore.

"She probably was just being played by Hera..."

"Yeah... I mean why would Hera even dare have a child?"

"I thought Hera swore?"

Anger was brewing inside of me.

"Poor girl... What a waste of space here in the camp!"

"What do _Hera children_ do by the way? Float on clouds?"

"Probably they just sit in all day waiting for servants to come their way..."

"Well I for one will not go near that freak!"

I pushed my plate away from me, buried my face into my two palms and headed straight for the woods. I didn't realize that Chiron was calling my name, but I knew then not to turn back and just get out of that place.

~O~

I sat behind a grand tree and watched as the campers finished their food, offered a bit of their food to the big campfire and diminish slowly, heading straight for their classes.

Suddenly, my view was blocked by a guy who had dark brown hair, had on the C.H.B. t-shirt paired with dark faded jeans also had on converse sneakers that was plainly red.

He was approaching me in a rather slow-moderate phase. I noticed how the wind blew his hair at the side making his red eyes pierce through the strands of hair that was covering his face.

He sat next to me in the same position as I am; Back leaned on the tree's trunk, legs tucked.

"I'm sorry for what the others have been saying, I know how it feels to be in such a vulnerable state. I remember my first day... the campers were laughing at me for having thought that we had to dance around the camp fire like from those ethnic tribes and since I wanted to show off, which is kinda bad by the way when you're not sure of yourself, I started dancing around the campfire and well... you can probably guess the next moments..."

I smiled at him for a while but as quickly as my smiled appeared, my smile vanished.

"I'm John, John Griff by the way, from the Ares cabin." He reached out his hand to me.

We shook hands.

"Thanks for the... welcome story. I'm Hayley, Hayley Woodard."

I didn't mind telling him what cabin I came from since I didn't want to ruin the moment and probably he knew what cabin I came from anyway.

"Tihee! Would you look at that! Two lovebirds!"

I jumped up, startled. Though John didn't get up but he looked up so I followed too.

I saw 3 girls, I think, sitting on one of the branches of the tree. They had long, silk like hair swaying with the wind. They were mostly colored green! They sparkle like pixies. They had moderately long dresses that, yes, were also green.

"Wha...Wha...What are they?"

John snorted, a gesture that made him look like he'd known the answer to this question a very long time.

"Nymphs."

"O dearie, we know what we are! But ho! Look at here Melinda, here stand the yone!"

The nymph that was named Melinda said, "The... Yone?"

"Oh Melinda! Yes the yone! You know the chosen one...?" said the other nymph.

"Excuse me! What are you talking about?" I said too fast. They looked at each other and snickered.

"Oh come on Melinda and Cressinda, stop playing with her!" John said a bit too loudly.

"We're just saying! You know boy, stop fooling around with someone like her who by the way is the yone... the single most bratty and spoiled girl of Hera. You may never know! She might even try to pull a trick on you!" As soon as Cressinda, the nymph, said this, John stood up angrily and glared his beady eyes at them. They ran right after that. I thought they were chickens since who would run away to someone like that of John but as soon as he turned his face to me I knew why. He had on red enflamed eyes, a big scar across his face.

One step back I took.

With one shake of his head, he returned back to normal.

"I'm sorry about that...you know how Ares' kids are!" He grinned.

"Oh...yeah almost forgot. Well uhh gotta go! Really need to be heading for my cabin." I didn't really need too but from the experience with John...I guess it kinda freaked me out to say the least.

As I turned away and took 2 steps, John gripped me by the arm.

"I'm sorry how I freaked you. Really! It's just that I can't help getting angry if someone would hurt you..."

He looked straight into my eyes, pleading me to stay.

"And why would you be?"

"I mean...uh...I mean...that..." He stuttered.

Unexpectedly, I giggled. I usually never giggle. The last time I giggled I've got a feeling that someone liked me! Oh no...

"Well for whatever reason, I'm glad you're here with me to defend me from those green...nymphs! Though I really gotta go...I don't know what's in store for me tomorrow but I've got a feeling it has something to do with me waking up early."

I pivoted my feet and headed straight for my cabin, leaving John to walk away.

_You made a fool out of yourself...She never will like you..._

Is it me or did I just hear that coming from John? When I looked back he was already miles away from me heading straight for his own cabin.

~O~

"Hush! Dear one! You'll never be hurt...Mama's here to cradle you from this curse...Hush little darling I know you'll be fine..."

I looked up and there I was being cradled by my mom! But how come I was being carried by mom when in fact a weigh so much! Then we passed by a gigantic mirror, and then I knew! I was a baby! Hera, with me on her arms, ran through the dark stormy night.

"Maybe they're over here! Hurry or Zeus might get angry with us and I don't like where his master bolt is going to end up!"

A few gladiators came running pass us. What idiots! I knew from then that we were the ones they were looking for.

"Don't hide Hera! Wherever you go here in Olympus, I'll definitely find you!" bellowed an angry deep voice.

"I won't be...I have another plan" murmured Hera.

In a few minutes, we halted in front of a huge golden gate. She whispered a chant.

"Hush and yonder lay east yield!" Hey...I know that! Wait the first letter of each word when put altogether spells...Hayley!

"You'd think you'd get away? I thought you we're much smarter than that!"

My mom turned around and there stood Zeus!

"Zeus! Please! Don't do this!"

Thunder rumbled.

"You swore to my sister's throne to be loyal...to have no children with humans! How dare you go against your oath!"

Tears came prickling down from Hera's face.

Then the golden door opened! In it stood a cloud hovering, she placed me on it.

"Well Zeus, you won't get to hurt her now!"

Zeus came rushing towards her and then before I know it, Zeus tried to strangle Hera!

"Close! Hayley...I...Love..." Then the golden gates closed.

~O~

*Gasping*

"Hayley! Hayley! Wake up!"

*Gasping*

"Hayley!"

Then my eyes opened.

"Are you okay? What happened?" exclaimed John.

I pushed myself up.

"I had this dream..." I swivelled myself in order for me to sit on the edge of my bed. I rubbed, with my thumb, the corner of my forehead.

"Don't worry, I've already called Chiron to come here...Everything's gonna be alright." John tucked a loose strand of my hair into the back of my right ear.

"You'll be fine..."

I was still a bit whoozy when Chiron entered the room.

He didn't sit since he was well a centaur...

"Tell me what happened!" He quickly demanded.

"I had a dream of me with Hera and that she was trying to let me escape from the clutches of Zeus. There was a very gloomy atmosphere all around...I couldn't bare remember it again!"

Chiron crossed his arms and said, "We need to talk to the oracle...I guess you have some unfinished business to do."

"What's an oracle?"I asked.

"You'll eventually find out for yourself when you get to talk to her..." explained John.

I bit my lower lip.

"Don't worry she won't bite. Hahaha" exclaimed Chiron.

"But Chiron...I don't know if I can stand up right now I still am in a bit of a daze!" I reasoned.

"Don't worry, take your time."

"John, I expect you to guide her for the rest of the day...make sure she gets help from you all the way. Also I would be expecting you two to meet at the right time in my office." He continued.

"Yes sir." replied John.

_Nice...I'll get to bond with her!_

"What did you just say?" I faced John.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Uhhh right..." I said.

I looked at Chiron and he was grinning at me then he shook his front left hoof, opened the door and galloped out of my room.

What the heck is in store for me? And did I hear John again talk or was it just because of my imagination? What's this oracle? Is it a fish?

So many questions and why do I keep on having dreams...visions at night!

"Come on Hayley! Better get ready...we've got to discuss a few things and it would take all day long..." said John.

Sorry again for updating late :( Will try updating again as early as possible :D Comments are welcome :) 


End file.
